Into the void
by MinMeroko
Summary: Esto se volvió de un color rojo sangre. Atrapado en la miseria. Lo que leyó en aquel libro no se comparaba con la realidad que descubrió al caer en ese vacío. PAUSADA
1. Chapter 1

El reloj en su pared marcaba acompasadamente los segundos que corrían; momentos atrás este había anunciado la media noche, y su residencia no podía estar más en armonía con ese ambiente tan silencioso, el cual era únicamente interrumpido por aquel aparato.

Mimi Tachikawa yacía sentada en uno de los sofás de la sala de estar, simplemente leyendo un libro de terror, hecho que viniendo de ella resultaba extraño. No porque estuviese leyendo en sí, sino debido a que era inusual que tal género fuese el motivo de su entretenimiento. Era evidente que no le pertenecía, su amigo Taichi impulsado por las insistencias de su mejor amiga decidió comprar en la librería algo que no fueran cómics para así "cultivar algo más que la inmadurez" como Sora llamaba a los hábitos de lectura del muchacho. Al final él se emocionó tanto con ese género literario, que ahora tenía en su poder seis libros, todos escritos por Stephen King; por lo que ahora, ante el entusiasmo de su amigo castaño ella se encontraba inmersa en el mundo de "Salem's Lot", sintiendo la adrenalina correr por sus venas ante aquella lectura.

Todo su cuerpo estaba tenso. ¡Dios! Estaba asustada. Pero no podía dejar el libro así como así. Quedarían con una horrible incertidumbre, y menos podría dormir.

Se encogió más en su lugar y suspiró para darse valor y… No. ¡No más! Ella necesitaba un descanso. Decidió estirarse en el sofá y cerrar los ojos por unos minutos.

La puerta de entrada retumbó, poniéndole al instante los pelos de punta y que por consecuencia, se levantara a la vez que ahogaba un grito.

Ese no había sido un simple toque, más bien fue un golpe con fuerza, golpe que luego de unos segundos se repitió y al tercero, perdió notablemente dicha fuerza.

Avanzó asustada, con todas las alarmas de su cabeza haciendo un escándalo, su parte inmadura, diciéndole que fuese a su habitación a encerrarse mientras que la parte racional le decía que solo estaba sugestionada por el libro.

— Eso debe ser… — Susurró al posicionarse frente a la puerta.

Con temor giró el picaporte luego de quitar los seguros, evitando a toda costa prestarle atención a las tontas posibilidades que su mente planteaba acerca de asesinatos y desapariciones.

Al abrir la puerta no tuvo tiempo de decir nada. Fue cuestión de parpadear para encontrarse a sí misma de rodillas en la entrada, sosteniendo a un hombre de cabello rubio, a quien apenas pudo reconocer.

No tenía absolutamente nada que ver con que fuese alguien con quien apenas intercambiaba saludos ocasionalmente, sino porque su rostro estaba manchado aquí y allá de sangre.

— Y-Yamato… — El peso de su inesperado visitante le ganó, provocando que se fuese de espaldas junto con él al suelo.

Si antes estaba asustada. Ahora estaba mucho peor.

A como pudo hizo al rubio a un lado, dejándolo recostado en el suelo y se dispuso a averiguar qué estaba pasando ahí.

El rubio de su cabello apenas se podía distinguir puesto que a juzgar por su apariencia, tenía una herida en la cabeza la cual lo había manchado de sangre. El mismo fluido carmesí bajaba por su cien derecha, ensuciando más su rostro. La ropa la traía hecha jirones, sobre todo en el abdomen, en donde divisó una herida que era tapada por un trozo de tela que se había adherido a la misma.

— Por dios… ¿Qué te ocurrió? — No tenía palabras para describir todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Su pulso cardiaco estaba por los cielos, y el intenso olor a sangre la mareaba. Si bien no conocía a Yamato Ishida en absoluto, eso no significaba que lo que sus ojos observaban no causarían semejante impacto.

Justo cuando estaba por comenzar a llorar por la desesperación de no saber qué hacer por él, Yamato aspiró forzosamente dejando escapar quejidos de dolor.

Tenía que ayudarlo, sin embargo, algo le decía que ir a un hospital no era opción.

Cerró la puerta, insegura ante la idea de que el muchacho fue atacado por algún grupo de asaltantes y que aun estuviesen en los alrededores, nuevamente puso los seguros y a base de enormes esfuerzos lo arrastró hasta el sofá.

Trajo todo lo que consideró necesario e inició sus improvisados cuidados de enfermería. Limpió con mucho cuidado su rostro, intentando no lastimarlo, pero de vez en cuando el contrario se quejaba aun en su inconsciencia. Desinfectó la herida en su labio, la de su ceja, y con una toalla húmeda le aseó el cabello, quitándole toda la sangre que pudo, y siguió así hasta que aquel rubio dorado pudo distinguirse tal y como era.

Ahora solo quedaba la herida en el costado izquierdo de su abdomen.

En el momento en que sus manos se posaron sobre la piel del muchacho, este las sujetó mientras con lentitud habría sus ojos, dejando a la vista unos fríos pero hermosos orbes que asemejaban un zafiro.

Evidentemente, aquel acto hizo que diera un respingo y esta vez sí gritara.

— ¡Dios mío! — Mimi se llevó la mano al pecho. Tantos sobresaltos en tan poco tiempo terminarían por matarla — Yamato, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo terminaste así? ¿Quién o quiénes o fueron?

— Haz silencio… — Le respondió débilmente.

¿Qué hiciera silencio? ¿Cómo podía decirle aquello luego de ver su estado?

— P-Pero tú… todo tú… — Balbuceo mirando la herida que estaba siendo cubierta.

El rubio aspiró con fuerza e intentó fijar bien su mirada sobre la joven — No digas nada… a nadie… — Ishida dio un apretón a sus manos y toda fuerza se fue, dejándolo de nuevo inconsciente.

Ante esas palabras, Mimi abrió mucho los ojos con el desconcierto pintando sus facciones. Miles de preguntas se dispararon en su mente mientras veía el pálido y herido rostro del contrario.

Pasaron veinte minutos en los que se dedicó a desinfectar aquella horrible herida, fue la que más tiempo le tomó. Primero tuvo que retirar con extremo cuidado el género que la cubría, y limpiar toda aquella sangre seca alrededor de lo que con preocupación se dio cuenta era una herida hecha con algún objeto caliente. Una marca… ¿Una marca de propiedad, quizá? Era extraña, pues se trataba del típico símbolo de prohibición de alguna señal de tránsito; el círculo siendo atravesado por una línea.

¿Qué significaba todo aquello?

A Yamato fue marcado como si se tratara de un animal. Y lo habían golpeado tanto que ni siquiera podía mantenerse despierto.

Finalmente, el cansancio la embargó, había pasado una hora exacta desde que estaba en ese sofá donde yacía Ishida, solo leyendo un libro por ocio, y ahora recién terminaba de curar a alguien que apareció en su puerta manchando todo de sangre.

Sus manos aun temblaban, y sentía inmensas ganas de llorar por la preocupación y la impotencia. Quería llamar a Sora para que la consolara. Quería llamar a Taichi para sentirse protegida y así entre los tres idearan qué hacer respecto a la situación del rubio. No obstante, ese mismo algo que le dijo que no lo llevase al hospital, también le decía que no llamara a sus amigos.

Se dejó caer en uno de los sofás individuales luego de haberse lavado las manos y cambiado de ropa y el sueño más ligero la atrapó, pues estaba segura que dormir profundamente era algo que definitivamente no podría hacer.

* * *

Pasadas unas horas, percibió movimiento a su alrededor, razón por la cual abrió los ojos de inmediato.

Paseó sus orbes mieles por toda la sala y divisó a un débil Yamato intentar ponerse la camisa rota que traía cuando llegó a su puerta.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? — Cuestionó alarmada al ver los bruscos movimientos que el rubio hacía, estos con facilidad harían que la herida de su abdomen volviese a sangrar.

— Tengo que irme. Ya he causado suficiente — Respondió dándole la espalda.

¿Irse?

Arqueo una de sus castañas cejas y frunció el ceño — ¿Irte? No te vas a ir de aquí, Yamato.

— Estando aquí o en cualquier otro lugar, esto va a curarse.

— No hablo de tus heridas. Por cierto, de nada, no fue molestia curártelas — Ironizó. Ahora recordaba por qué no convivía mucho con ese hombre — Tú no saldrás de este lugar hasta que sepa qué rayos pasó y cómo y por qué llegaste aquí y así — Sentenció cruzándose de brazos.

No le respondió, él continuó acomodándose inútilmente aquella prenda que ya no tenía arreglo.

— Habla, Ishida.

Pasados unos momentos de silencio, Yamato respondió — Solo vine aquí porque tu casa estaba cerca, además necesitaba un lugar donde esconderme — Dijo encarándola con seriedad. Incluso con aquel aspecto, su expresión seguía inspirando frialdad.

— ¿Esconderte de qué?

— Solo tienes que saber lo que ya te dije. Tengo que irme… y gracias por ayudarme con esto.

Su expresión estuvo por suavizarse ante el agradecimiento, pero cuando asimiló que Yamato se iría así nada más evitando darle una explicación, se apresuró a llegar a la puerta antes que él y le impidió siquiera tocar el picaporte.

— Hazte a un lado, Mimi — Se quejó irritado y notablemente cansado.

— No — Contestó molesta — Llegaste a mi casa todo ensangrentado, prácticamente inconsciente, y, encontré un cuchillo en tu chaqueta… te sané la mayoría de tus heridas, me di cuenta que te marcaron con algo hirviendo, lo menos que puedes hacer como agradecimiento es darme una justa explicación y si no lo haces, voy a llamar a las autoridades, porque esto amigo, no es normal. Tú elijes con qué pierdes menos, Yamato.

Él la observó, aquella muchacha necia y escandalosa tenía una expresión que ya había visto en muchas ocasiones. Intentaba ocultar su miedo con una máscara de rabia, aunque esta última no era del todo falsa. Le daba la razón, muy a su pesar; sin embargo, la explicación que Mimi Tachikawa le estaba exigiendo no le daría la tranquilidad que ella parece necesitar.

— Bien… solo… dame el cuchillo que encontraste.

— No pienso matarte.

— No serías capaz de matar ni a una mosca. Solo devuélvelo — No quería tocar más esa cosa, así que le señaló el mueble de la televisión, donde el peligroso objeto yacía riéndose de ella ante el miedo que le provocaba el solo saber que estaba dentro de su casa.

Ambos tomaron asiento de nuevo en los sofás. Ishida guardó el arma en su pantalón y clavó sus ojos zafiro en la castaña frente a él.

— Llegué en ese estado porque estaba huyendo — Inició su relato con un tono bajo, probablemente por el cansancio acumulado — Me han estado siguiendo para matarme.

 _¿Matarlo?_

— ¿Por qué querrían matarte? No es como si fueras un criminal o…

— Mimi — La interrumpió gravemente, la aludida lo miró con confusión, pero antes de que alguno hablase, fuera de la residencia, claramente se escucharon dos estruendos, dos disparos al aire.

— ¡Mierda! — Yamato se levantó de golpe, maldiciendo a sus anchas — Lo que faltaba… — Se giró hacia Mimi y la tomó del brazo — Tenemos que salir de aquí. Ya.

Lo siguiente que ella supo fue que el rubio la sacó de su casa por una ventana de la parte de atrás y la jaloneaba para que avanzaran por un callejón oscuro mientras trataba de hacer una llamada.

— ¡Terminen con esa mierda ya! ¡No es mi casa así que no quiero que jodan ahí! ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Que nadie más sepa de ese lugar, Takuya!

Inmediatamente hubo terminado la conversación, vio como él estrellaba el celular contra el suelo haciéndolo pedazos al instante.

— ¡Ya detente! — Ella se detuvo, ejerciendo fuerza para no ser impulsada por el peso del muchacho — Esto… ya se salió de control. Sea lo que sea que está pasando, vas a terminar de decir lo que ibas a revelar en mi casa. ¡Ya nada tiene sentido y estoy asustada, Ishida!

A estas alturas, ya no tenía opción. Ella merecía saber la verdad.

— Estoy involucrado con gente peligrosa, Mimi. Durante seis años fui la mano derecha del líder de una organización de tráfico de armas y drogas… y ahora ese sujeto me quiere muerto.

— ¿Seis años? — Repitió, sintiendo un vacío alojarse en su estómago — Pero solo tienes veintitrés.

— ¿Acaso hay edad para cometer estupideces?

— No cambies de tema — Se llevó las manos a su cabello y lo revolvió con frustración. Una ola de emociones la estaba mareando.

— Es como debes estarlo imaginando. El año en que me gradué de la preparatoria conocí a gente de afuera. Quería dinero para darme lujos, y lo que ganaba con las presentaciones de la banda no me era suficiente. Durante un año me dediqué solo a la venta de drogas afuera y en las cercanías del colegio, conseguí la atención del jefe de esa organización y me gané su confianza. Me asignaba divisiones completas para supervisar, e incluso llegué a conseguir nuevos clientes. Poco a poco muchos de sus subordinados empezaron a obedecerme a mí, como si yo fuera el verdadero jefe, incluso comenzaron a conocerme en ese mundo con ese nombre, no existía Yamato Ishida, solo "Jefe". Y por obvias razones, ese bastardo vio una amenaza en mí, a su posición y a todos sus malditos negocios. Por eso ha estado enviando a quienes todavía les son fieles para liquidarme.

Un frío había comenzado a extenderse en su cuerpo conforme el relato del rubio avanzaba, su voz suave y fría comenzaba a aumentar de tono y a llenarse de odio a la vez que una expresión despiadada se adueñaba de sus facciones.

— Tengo gente a mi lado… me siguen por respeto o por miedo, no estoy seguro de sus razones… sin embargo, no puedo actuar como un cobarde pidiendo constantemente que me cubran la espalda. Ellos están haciendo algo que es más importante para mí.

— No solo fue trasiego de armas y drogas… — Murmuró quedamente, captando la mirada contraria — Mataste a gente. No es necesario que expliques eso. Tú… ¿Cómo puedes aparentar una vida normal de universitario?

— Ser un maldito ambicioso hizo que pudiese llevar ambas vidas.

— Mataste a gente — Lo interrumpió, su voz se había quebrado — Y convives con personas iguales a las que mataste…

— No gastes fuerzas en mí, Mimi. Ya sé que soy una mierda de persona. Si es que aun puedo ser llamado así.

— Él tiene razón, señorita. No es en absoluto alguien que merezca lástima — La cruel y desconocida voz a sus espaldas le crispó los nervios y todo color en su rostro desapreció, Yamato la colocó detrás él y levantó aquel cuchillo que brillaba a contra sol — ¿Quién es la hermosura de ahí, _Jefe_?

— Nadie que te interese. ¿Hoy te toca a ti? Pensé que no querrías terminar igual que tu hermano, Choi — Yamato sonrió de lado, una sonrisa igual de salvaje que la del recién llegado — Ve y dile al bastardo de Akiyama que si sigue mandando a sus perros falderos, terminará sin ninguno a quién darle galletas.

— Estoy aquí por asuntos personales, imbécil. Mataste a mi hermano menor, al principio creí que no tenías a nadie en tu vida de mierda, pero… — Mimi sintió pánico cuando ese sujeto la miró con ojos desquiciados — Veo que me equivoqué.

Fue cuestión de segundos, Yamato avanzó con tal velocidad que no supo en qué momento llegó hasta el hombre llamado Minho y le clavó su cuchillo en el abdomen, provocando que un aullido de dolor saliera de los labios de Minho y que este se apoyase sobre una de sus rodillas para apuntar al rubio con un revolver. Mimi retrocedió horrorizada hasta que su espalda chocó con la sucia pared del callejón.

 _Tiene que ser una pesadilla… por favor, que sea solo una pesadilla._

Minho disparó con intención de darle en la pierna a Yamato, pero este lo interceptó, se acercó para sacar el cuchillo incrustado en el abdomen del contrario y a la vez aprovechó para propinarle un codazo en el rostro que causó que su nariz se lastimara de tal forma que una gran cantidad de sangre comenzó a salir manchando todo de rojo. A pesar de aquellas heridas, Minho se incorporó y golpeó al rubio en la cabeza con la culata del arma y la herida que horas atrás Mimi había sanado volvió a sangrar.

— ¿Aún no aprendes a pelear de verdad, Minho? — Se burló escupiendo sangre — Me das pena, justo por no saber pelear es que tu hermano se pudre en el infierno en este momento.

— Tú eres el mismo diablo. Al menos en mí algo queda de un ser humano.

¿Quién era aquel hombre…? ¿Cómo podía ser el mismo vocalista de la banda más prestigiosa de la universidad… de la ciudad entera?

La oji miel no supo cuándo comenzó a llorar. Ella observó los últimos momentos del tal Minho, pues Yamato pareció aburrirse de tantos rodeos. Él volvió a golpearle el rostro para que así perdiera el equilibrio, más sangre se derramó, y antes de que Minho cayese al cielo, el rubio se posicionó detrás de él y con un rápido movimiento de muñeca, delineo el cuchillo en su cuello.

Choi Minho cayó al suelo con un golpe seco y murió instantáneamente sobre un charco de sangre.

Cuando Yamato se dio la vuelta para mirarla, Mimi sintió su sangre helarse, un temblor se instaló en su cuerpo, las lágrimas habían cesado, pero un rastro de lo que fueron había quedado en las pálidas mejillas. Lo que menos le importaba era verse patética.

Había visto cómo asesinaban a alguien frente a sus ojos.

Y lo peor de todo, era que sabía que, si Choi Minho no moría, ellos lo harían.

— Salgamos de aquí — Él se acercó para ayudarla a ponerse en pie y le extendió su mano, gesto que tuve que aceptar ya que no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo por su cuenta.

— Él…

— No hay problema. No te verás involucrada en esto… — Le aseguró sujetándola por los hombros — Lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso.

Yamato odiaba darse cuenta de la mentira oculta en sus palabras. Mimi no se vería involucrada en el asesinato, sin embargo… ya estaba involucrada en su mundo podrido.

— Es normal para ti, así que no lamentes el no saber algo — Respondió apartándose sin verlo a los ojos — ¿A dónde iremos ahora?

— A tu casa no. Están asegurándola.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Que no vas a volver ahí hasta que hayan revisado bien los alrededores.

Caminaron en silencio durante veinte minutos, y finalmente llegaron a una casa de campo, hecha en su totalidad de madera. No era ni muy grande ni muy pequeña y poseía vidrios polarizados.

Afuera, estacionada en un camino de grava, había una camioneta negra y a través de una de sus ventanas, distinguió a un hombre joven de cabello oscuro y piel pálida que al percatarse de su presencia, saludó a Yamato con un gesto de cabeza.

— Aquí vamos a poder hablar sin problemas.

Ella le dedicó una significativa mirada, sobre todo a su ropa con evidentes parches rojos, y también a su rostro. Habían tenido suerte de que aun fuese temprano en la mañana, de lo contrario, un hombre ensangrentado caminando mientras cargaba un cuchillo habría llamado fuertemente la atención.

No podía soportar verlo así. Era demasiado para ella que solo quería salir huyendo de todo eso que desconocía.

Él fue a cambiarse y darse una ducha. Al regresar a la pequeña sala de aquella rustica residencia, encontró a Mimi sentada sobre un pequeño sofá mirando a la nada, ella al notar su llegada hizo una mueca que no supo interpretar — Estaba pensando… ¿No has pensado en huir?

— Suenas tan tranquila.

— Lo estoy intentando — Admitió suspirando — Pero estoy aterrada… y… si dices que te están siguiendo, ¿Por qué no huyes? Si has estado con el negocio del tráfico ilegal… es evidente que tienes ingresos más que suficientes.

Tomó asiento frente a ella, dejando escapar una risa amarga — Ryo Akiyama me encontraría aun así me escondo en lo más profundo del mismísimo infierno, aunque eso no sería algo tan diferente a lo que vivo justo ahora.

Jugó con los dedos de sus manos. El hecho de mantenerse quieta le suponía un gran esfuerzo. Con algo tenía que liberar toda aquella presión que se acumulaba en sus hombros como si se tratase de una pared de hormigón aplastando a un insecto indefenso y débil.

— Entonces… ¿Cómo saldrás de esto? — Habló cuando pudo encontrar su voz atascada en algún lugar de su garganta.

Al preguntar eso, notó el cambio abrupto en los ojos del contrario. Sus facciones se endurecieron, al tener sus antebrazos apoyados sobre sus piernas, vio sus puños apretarse con fuerza, sus ojos se oscurecieron, asemejando perfectamente el cielo nocturno en su faceta más tenebrosa y sin ninguna estrella.

— Huir no es una opción. Al menos no si me escondo por completo… — Confesó con pesadez — Si fuese solo respecto a mí… me daría igual seguir vivo, pero si me oculto, mientras me rastreen buscarán algo con qué hacer que me aparezca en su foco. Irán por Taichi y Sora, y los matarán. Y seguirán contigo…

Aquello bastó para que el pecho se le contrajera con pánico. El temblor regresó a sus manos y tuvo que sujetar un cojín entre ellas para controlarlo.

— Si huyo, los matarán. Y si me atrapan es probable que los maten justo antes de liquidarme. La única forma de salir de esto es asesinando al bastardo de Akiyama. En este negocio el más fuerte es quién sobrevive, mis aliados me ayudarán con los topos de Ryo, pero si no lo mato a él esto no acabará.

— Muertes… muertes… ¿Acaso te das cuenta de todo lo que me estás diciendo? — Dijo molesta, mirándolo con rabia y sus ojos cristalizándose — De una u otra forma van a morir personas… y para colmo… Taichi y Sora… ellos… ¿Saben de esto?

— No. Por eso te dije que no dijeras nada.

— Parece que nada te importa, Yamato. Solo hablas de muerte a pesar de haberle quitado la vida a alguien hace menos de dos horas.

— ¿Entonces querías morir en su lugar? — Yamato la enfrentó. Entendía su enojo, pero él no podía solucionar todo de la forma pacífica. Por años, la violencia fue la única manera en que debía y tenía que actuar, o si no él sería el asesinado. Sobre todo ahora. Tenía algo que le importaba, y le valía un carajo los medios que tuviese que usar para proteger ese algo — Si yo no hubiera atacado él…

— Si tú no hubieses llegado a mi casa… no, si no hubieses sido un adolescente egocéntrico y ambicioso _nada_ de esto habría pasado, pero fuiste un idiota y cometiste un error que te llevaría a una cadena interminable de errores porque… la última cosa que tendrías que hacer para solucionarlo… es asesinar — Sentenció bajando la voz.

No solo estaba asustada. Le dolía. Dolía ver a lo que tuvo que acostumbrar ese hombre a quien conocía únicamente como el amigo de sus amigos. Ese error lo convirtió en un criminal, que sabrá Dios con cuantas personas jugó a ser juez de vida. Ahora él quería acabar con toda esa oscuridad. Podía percibir la desesperación en sus palabras. No obstante… aquella oscuridad solo se destruiría irónicamente… con más oscuridad.

Se puso de pie y caminó en silencio hasta el encorvado rubio, pues él se había sumido en el mutismo ante las palabras de ella. Suspiró con desasosiego y se agachó, llamando la atención contraria — Eso va a dejar una fea cicatriz si no se trata… mejor dicho, otra.

* * *

Su mirada se mantuvo perdida en el agua mezclándose con el líquido carmesí. No estaba haciendo ningún movimiento para ayudar a la limpieza de su cuerpo. Solo se quedó ahí, sintiendo frío a pesar de que el agua estuviese caliente. Su cabello se pegaba a su frente y los costados de su rostro.

Hacía dos meses que no tenía que presenciar algo semejante. Pero ahora, ella había sido la potencial víctima.

Vivía en su casa siendo vigilada constantemente por Takuya, la mano derecha del rubio. Él era su sombra, sabía cuidarla discretamente, pero aun así, no era ni de cerca una vida normal.

Sabía que cuando preguntaba por cómo estaba la situación, Takuya evitaba ingeniosamente el tema. No obstante, ella sabía que Yamato posiblemente estaba matando a personar para llegar a Ryo Akiyama, planeando arruinarlo y así denunciar todos y cada uno de sus negocios.

Y en ese tiempo, fue seguida y atacada, salvada y cuestionada.

Hasta ese momento, cuando tuvo que herir a un hombre para que no la asesinara. Se ensució con la sangre ajena, pues aquella profunda herida en su pecho se abrió sobre ella en el instante en que intentaba asfixiarla. El hombre escupió sangre, manchándole también el rostro y por fin pudo liberarse gracias a Takuya que se encargó de terminar con el error.

Lo único que quedaría en ella como recordatorio de lo que hizo sería esa marca gruesa alrededor de su cuello.

Sus ojos se movieron por el baño, hacia la puerta. Inclusive con el ruido del agua chocando con la cerámica de la ducha, pudo escuchar el toque en esta.

— Mimi… ya me enteré. ¿Segura que estás bien? — El tono culpable otra vez teñía su voz

— Sí… estoy bien — Podría decirse que era una mentira a medias.

Hacía dos meses que supo la realidad de Yamato Ishida. El gran amigo de sus amigos, el universitario con supuesta vida perfecta, atractivo, amado por las chicas, y con mucho dinero. Él era un narcotraficante violento que buscaba la forma de liberarse y amar.

Y ella había quedado en medio de ese vacío.

* * *

 **Pues… tú dirás si cumplí decentemente, Mid.**


	2. Chapter 2

**En serio no puedo creer que esté siguiendo con este fic, cuyos protagonistas y su "relación" van en contra de mi religión.**

 **Solo aclararé algo.**

 **¡MICHI FOREVER!**

* * *

— Ese anciano debería jubilarse ya, cada vez que me ve no desaprovecha la oportunidad de fastidiarme.

— No es para tanto, Taichi. Son imaginaciones tuyas, él solo te saluda cuando te ve.

— Pero lo hace con una sonrisa de "Te haré llorar en mis pruebas", tú no lo sabes, Sora, y es porque le agradas a todo el mundo. ¿Verdad, Mimi?

La recién llamada fue sacada abruptamente de sus divagaciones, pues había estado "escuchando" a medias, por lo que solo atinó a parpadear sin tener la más remota idea de qué le estaban preguntando.

— ¿Qué?

Taichi enarcó una ceja y la movió ligeramente del hombro — Estás en otro mundo, mujer.

— Lo siento. Estoy muriendo por ir a dormir a casa — Y en parte no era mentira. Dormiría bien, sí, pero por muy cortos periodos.

— Últimamente estás muy cansada, Mimi — Le comentó la pelirroja — ¿No será que estás enferma?

Miró a sus amigos con desgana. Desearía que su estado se debiese a que estaba enferma, pero no. Ella estaba así porque desde hace un tiempo era protegida todos los días, protegida de que alguien atentase contra su vida, sabiendo que no podía decir nada ya que pondría a sus amigos en el mismo riesgo en el que se encontraba.

La persona que posó su mano sobre su hombro consiguió salvarla de tener que mentirles, ya que ambos prestaron atención al recién llegado.

— Aquí estás, te estaba buscando.

— Takuya… — Él era su salvador, y no, no exageraba en absoluto.

El muchacho de cabello castaño, ojos rojizos y con una altura tan notable como la de Taichi, se había convertido en su sombra, razón por la cual, para dar una explicación de por qué, prácticamente siempre estaba con ella, dijeron que Takuya era su primo hermano que se mudó desde Osaka.

Pudieron haber dicho que eran novios, sin embargo, eso implicaría demostraciones de afecto, que era seguro, ninguno haría. Ella, porque sería raro y muy incómodo, y Takuya, porque a pesar de que se habían hecho cercanos, conocía los límites que su trabajo le demandaba, además, que cualquier lazo "emocional" que cualquier de los involucrados poseyera, incluso siendo uno falso para mantener las apariencias, sería amenazado.

— Oye, viejo. Tú vives con ella, ¿Acaso está enferma? — Y Taichi y Sora no sospecharon ante aquella declaración respecto a su parentesco.

— Ya me has preguntado eso — Se quejó — Ella está bien. Y en cuanto a ti… — Dijo volviéndose hacia la oji miel — Vamos, tenemos que irnos ya.

Mimi suspiró. Esa frase tan directa y fría, significaba que alguien podría estarlos vigilando. Puede que Takuya se mantuviese cerca de ella, pero no era el único que se encargaba de su seguridad.

— Nos vemos mañana, chicos. Y tú deja de verme así, Tai… no estoy muriendo en secreto.

— Cuídate. Nos vemos luego — Ciertas frases que Sora de vez en cuando decía, le causaban escalofríos, pues daban a entender que ella sabía algo. A veces, la pelirroja se le quedaba viendo con una mirada inquisitiva y condescendiente, como incitándola a sincerarse. Y Taichi… él miraba a su alrededor con desconfianza, podía jurar que sus ojos chocolate irradiaban la misma frialdad que los de Takuya cuando sentía alguna amenaza cerca.

Lo que la llevaba a la conclusión de que se estaba volviendo paranoica.

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente, como para no ser escuchados, revisaron a su alrededor e ingresaron a la camioneta del moreno.

— ¿Nos están siguiendo de nuevo? — Cuestionó sintiendo la tensión en su estómago.

— Tengo la sensación de que sí, pero los demás no han visto nada raro.

— Estamos en una universidad, Takuya — Dijo intentando convencerse de una posibilidad positiva — Incluso puede que el sentirte observado sea por las chicas que babean al verte.

— No estoy bromeando.

— Yo tampoco — Aclaró sonriendo ligeramente — Y… ya van dos semanas desde que él no viene a clases, ¿Está bien?

Él bufó, recostando su cabeza en el respaldar del asiento del conductor — Ustedes dos son raros. Preguntas continuamente por el otro y cuando se ven apenas y dicen algo.

— Bueno, discúlpame por preocuparme por alguien a quien conozco y que está siendo perseguido para ser asesinado. Además… — Sus ojos se perdieron en los cotidianos alrededores de la universidad a través de la ventana — Yamato no me puede ver a la cara desde lo que sucedió con aquel hombre. Y yo… no puedo evitar recordar aquella vez cuando mató a Choi Minho frente a mí…

— Escucha… — Takuya mantenía su mirada en el camino, aun así, podía ver su perfil siendo pintada por la seriedad, aunque con un atisbo de amabilidad en él — Sé que esto es una completa pesadilla, y que Yama debió tener un poco de cerebro para no meterse en toda esta mierda, y yo también debí ser inteligente. Nosotros intentamos acabar con todo; ya estamos hasta la madre de lidiar con esto. Pero no podemos hacerlo a la ligera, ya no.

— ¿A qué te refieres…?

— Si Yamato no puede encararte es debido a que está intentando que no salgas herida y eso fue justamente lo que sucedió. Así que no culpes al hombre por sentirse un bastardo… uno peor.

— No lo defiendas. Casi salta sobre ti para matarte — Mimi hizo una mueca al recordar la aterradora expresión desquiciada del rubio. Cuando ese día ella salió del baño y se encontró con él, Takuya recién llegaba y no fue muy agradable escuchar las mil y un maldiciones a los ancestros de moreno por parte de Yamato.

El contrario se encogió de hombros y sonrió con ironía, casi con gracia — Fue mi culpa por distraerme. En ese momento era mi trabajo cuidarte.

— ¿En ese momento? — Inquirió extrañada

— Ahora eres como una de nosotros — Sonrió al revolverle el cabello a Mimi, que ante tal acto lo insultó por molestarla — Tu seguridad ahora es algo más personal, para mí y los demás muchachos.

Esas palabras calaron en su interior.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no sonreía por palabras así, ya que desde que había cumplido la mayoría de edad, no hablaba con su madre. Desde la muerte de su padre, la relación con ella se fue deteriorando considerablemente. Su mamá entró en depresión y nunca había soportado sentirse sola y desprotegida por lo que constantemente se involucraba en relaciones que terminaban al poco tiempo, y, hace poco, se enteró que había conocido a un abogado con quién planeaba casarse. Por supuesto, su madre no le dio aviso alguno al respecto. Por fue aquello que recordó la razón de que haya abandonado a su hogar, odiaba ver la dependencia de su madre hacia un hombre, fue, debido a eso, que con la pequeña suma de dinero que su padre dejó a su nombre, se independizó y continuo estudiando.

Tenía a Taichi y Sora, sin embargo, siempre habría creído que ella suponía un fastidio para Takuya y sus compañeros, por lo que, al enterarse de la estima de ellos para con ella, provocaba calidez en su lastimado corazón.

* * *

— ¿Qué ha pasado con esa mujer? — Yamato observó fijamente al hombre frente a él, ataviado con una bata blanca, siempre pulcra y unos lentes de pasta negra, luciendo una solemne imagen tan característica de él.

— Ella ha estado intranquila — Joe Kido, desde que él se había ganado tanto poder y reputación, se convirtió en su mano derecha, en sus ojos cuando él no era capaz de controlar todo por su cuenta.

Si en el mundo hubiese alguien en quien confiar ciegamente, ese era Joe.

El peli azul de pálida piel y expresión calma, era médico, sí, pero a pesar de ser aliado de alguien cuyo respeto por la vida era completamente cuestionable, Kido seguía ahí administrando sus mandatos, no obstante, continuaba con su labor principal la cual usaba como tapadera de todo aquel mundo.

Debido a los constantes contratiempos, ellos se reunían en el consultorio del hospital en donde Joe trabajaba. Cada encuentro, por tres horas se dedicaban a intercambiar información imprescindible y dejar definidos los próximos movimientos de su estrategia.

— ¿Por qué? Nosotros la estamos vigilando — Habló jugando con el anillo de acero en su dedo índice.

— Ellos también lo hacen, Yamato — Acotó el médico mientras buscaba algo en uno de los cajones de su escritorio — Es su hermana, y por lo tanto, no le beneficiaría si comete una imprudencia.

Una sonrisa ladeada se curveo en sus labios — Se metió conmigo. Ya es bastante imprudencia, y luego de eso, cantó como un pájaro para mí, incluso cuando mucho de lo que dijo ya lo sabía, después de todo el bastardo de su hermano me reveló demasiado.

— Él la quiere de vuelta. Y no precisamente para proteger a su hermana de ti.

— Ya lo sé — Se sintió enfermo y enojado al recordar el maldito compromiso que sentía por esa mujer, tantas mierdas había hecho ya, que la lástima había sobrepasados los límites. Ahora solo le quedaba matar a ese sujeto y así quedar libre de esa fastidiosa y latente culpa que se arremolinaba en su interior — Sé bien qué es lo que pretende, y ella también lo sabe, pero es tan estúpida que seguirá ahí con tal de que sea a mi beneficio, sin embargo, si me sigue jodiendo la vida me va a volver a importar un demonio lo que le pueda pasar y daré la orden de que la dejen frente a su puerta como un regalo.

Kido suspiró ante aquel tono carente de emoción de su contrario. Un tono tan usual en él, que ya no le sorprendía.

Le alegraba que Yamato quisiera acabar con los líos y problemas en los que se involucró, no obstante, había cierta inquietud que rondaba su mente y que no le permitía aliviarse del todo.

Una vez que ese Tártaro se acabase, ¿Qué le quedaría a Yamato?

— No hagas esa cara, sé lo que estás pensando, Joe. Así que no me jodas con tu lástima. Necesito otra camioneta, y dile al idiota de Takato que vigile bien a Akiyama, su hermana puede terminar muerta en cualquier momento por un descuido — Arqueó una de sus cejas al ver la expresión contrariada del peli azul — ¿Qué tienes en esa carpeta?

Dicho objeto fue dejado sobre la superficie del escritorio, Yamato lo miró con extrañeza y se dispuso a echarle una ojeada.

Sus manos arrugaron la carpeta, una vena se tensó en su cuello a la vez que iba pasando su fría mirada sobre las distintas fotografías, de hombres a quienes reconoció como subordinados de Ryo Akiyama en los alrededores de la oficina policiaca en Tokio.

— ¿Qué significa esto?

— Quieren delatarte — Sentenció con inexpresividad — Si la policía sabe de tu antigua conexión con Akiyama y de tus otros antecedentes, tendrán las suficientes pruebas para encarcelarte con una extensa condena, Yamato. Y si estás en prisión…

— Ese bastardo le pagará a los infelices de adentro para que me liquiden a cualquier costo — Concluyó lanzando los papeles al suelo — Veo que su cobardía llega a otros extremos… ni siquiera se atreve a matarme personalmente porque sabe que lo llevaré conmigo al infierno…

Detuvieron su conversación al escuchar dos ligeros golpes en la puerta y Yamato se levantó. Era el fin del encuentro.

— Haz que vigilen mejor a Yuri — Ordenó antes de retirarse sin llamar la atención de las personas dentro del hospital.

* * *

— Vamos, Mimi. No es nada. Solo fue una rozadura.

— Cállate. Tus estúpidas excusas ya me tienen harta. Ni qué decir de tu forma de restarle importancia a las cosas.

Mimi miró ceñuda a Takuya.

Al castaño lo habían emboscado de camino a su residencia, y lo más evidente fue la herida que aun sangraba en su bíceps y el labio inferior roto.

No era la primera vez en todo ese tiempo en que el moreno llegaba en tales estados, más bien, en otros peores, y el muy inconsciente la saludaba como si nada pasara.

¿Acaso el ingrato ese pensaba que ella lo iba a ignorar así como así?

Había curado tantos cortes, rozaduras de balas, tratado moretones de una gran gama de colores, que creí que bien podría iniciar un negocio de enfermería clandestina. Después de todo, en todo ese ambiente no sería algo que llamase la atención.

— Deberías ya estar acostumbrada, y tratar de seguir tú vida tranquilamente… — Takuya se recostó en el sofá mientras hablaba, y en serio, debió callarse tal y como se lo había dicho, pues el abrupto cambio en la expresión de la castaña fue desconcertante.

Ella rio, sin una pizca de gracia — ¿Acostumbrada? ¿Vivir tranquilamente? — Repitió elevando la voz — ¡No me jodas con eso, Takuya! — Gritó lanzándole la botella de alcohol — ¿Cómo podría acostumbrarme a verte a ti y a los demás heridos constantemente? ¿Se supone que debo vivir tranquila porque ustedes me protegen? ¡Perfecto! Vivo en paz a costa de su seguridad. ¿Cómo rayos puedes ser tan desconsiderado pidiéndome que viva como una estúpida ignorante de los peligros a mi alrededor porque tengo a un grupo de amantes de la violencia cuidándome las espaldas y arriesgándose, ah?

Takuya observó anonadado a Mimi.

Por varios meses había sido testigo de la tristeza, miedo, alegría, entre otras emociones de ella, pero jamás la había visto molesta. No a ese nivel.

Y definitivamente no solo estaba molesta, puesto que también estaba maldiciendo, irónicamente lo intenta golpear con objetos con los que momentos atrás lo estaba curando. Sin embargo, supo que si decía algo referente a ello, podría ganarse algo más que una femenina cachetada.

— Ya, ya… relájate. Intentaré que no me veas lastimado para no preocuparte.

— ¡Eso no es un consuelo! — Se quejó frustrada, volviendo a gritar. El corazón le latía con mucha rapidez. Sabía que actuaba demasiado demandante para la situación en la que se encontraban, pero odiaba la idea de que por su culpa más personas estuviesen arriesgándose, siendo heridas, y Dios no lo permitiera, inclusive siendo asesinadas.

La puerta principal fue golpeada dos veces, y Mimi fulminó con la mirada a su acompañante.

La discusión no había terminado.

Del otro lado, Yamato yacía con expresión escéptica. Desde que se abrieron las puertas del ascensor no dejaba de escuchar gritos, por lo que en primera instancia creyó que algo malo había pasado, pero al acercarse se dio cuenta que no eran gritos de miedo, sino de rabia, y que, pertenecían a la frágil mujer que habitaba en la residencia a la que justamente se dirigía.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó no dándose cuenta de su error, sobre todo al ver la mueca que Takuya le hizo.

— Lo que faltaba… ahora tú… ¡Mi casa no es un maldito hospital! — Gritó lanzando la puerta – Fuiste tú quien me envió a este grupo de idiotas adictos a la violencia, ¡Y ya estoy harta, Ishida!

— ¿Qué demonios te sucede, Mimi?

— ¿Saben qué? — Se tragó el nudo en su garganta, y miró a Takuya y luego a Yamato, y viceversa — Váyanse al demonio…

Ambo hombres observaron en silencio el retiro de Mimi a su habitación. Incluso escucharon que cerró la puerta con doble seguro.

— ¿Debe importarme?

— Que no te escuche, hombre. He recibido muchas amenazas de muerte, pero… esta ha sido la peor.

— Da igual. Terminé mi junta con Joe hace poco. Todos debemos ser aún más cuidadosos que antes, Takuya. Tienen la intención de encerrarme y si eso pasa, todo será más difícil.

* * *

— Sal de ahí. Tengo que hablar contigo, no con una puerta, Tachikawa — Yamato golpeo por sexta vez, llamando a la habitación de Mimi. Ahora consideraba innecesario haberle dicho que pusiera tantos cerrojos de hierro, así hasta para él era imposible derribar la puerta.

— Fuera de aquí — Contestó ella desde adentro.

— Joder. Tiene que ver con tu vida y la de los que te rodean. Hace un rato estuviste haciendo un berrinche por ello. ¿Y ahora todo te importa una mierda?

— No. Pero tú sí — Él puso los ojos en blanco, acostumbrado a tratos de esa naturaleza — Estoy cansada de preocuparme por ustedes.

— Escucha. Preocuparte por todos solo hará que termines muerta en algún momento.

No hubo respuesta.

A los pocos segundos, poco a poco escuchó los seguros siendo desactivados, y Mimi salió, encarándolo con expresión molesta.

— Yo no soy como tú. Asesinar, planear asesinatos y venganzas es parte de tu rutina diaria, no de la mía — Contestó cruzándose de brazos. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasase, la fría mirada del rubio seguía intimidándola – Ahora, habla. ¿Qué quieres decirme? ¿Llegó alguien más a mi puerta cubierto de sangre?

— No vine a bromear…

— Yo no estoy bromeando.

— Seré breve. No seas descuidada. Incluso si estás con Takuya y los demás. Desconfía de todos. Y si algo pasa, no intentes involucrarte para detenerlo.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

¿Qué podría responder a eso?

Yamato lucía cansado. Como si no hubiese dormido en días, hecho que no podía constatar porque él muy esporádicamente se aparecía por su casa, generalmente, si tenía algo para decirle, se lo comunicaba a Takuya y el moreno le informaba. La piel de él siempre había sido pálida, pero ahora lo era aún más, sobre todo con esos círculos purpura debajo de sus ojos.

— Deberías descansar.

— ¿Qué?

— Sé que al Jefe no se le dan órdenes y probablemente tampoco sugerencias – Comentó notando el cambio en la gélida mirada — Pero, supongo que si te digo que luciendo tan agotado como debes estarlo, incluso yo con mi deficiente puntería podría matarte de un disparo en la cabeza.

Yamato arqueó una ceja — Últimamente te has vuelto muy irónica.

— No es ironía. Y te lo advierto, no estoy de humor, así que no me subestimes de lo que puedo y no puedo ser capaz de hacer, Yamato.

Mimi pasó por su lado, sin dirigirle ninguna palabra más.

Y él cayó en cuenta de algo. Ese mundo podrido al que pertenecía, estaba contaminando a la castaña.

* * *

— Yamato Ishida, queda detenido por asesinato. Tiene derecho a guardar silencio y a llamar a su abogado, en caso de no tener uno, se procederá a asignársele alguno del poder judicial.

Él miró más allá, a dos cuadras de donde estaba siendo esposado por oficiales de la policía de Tokio, dos hombres que conoció hace mucho tiempo, intentaban pasar desapercibidos, haciéndose pasar solo por peatones curiosos de lo que acontecía, pero se equivocaban, él logró identificarlos, dos tipos con quienes trabajó bajo el mando de Ryo Akiyama, y sabía perfectamente que estaban confirmando los hechos para informar a su bastardo líder.

Akiyama lo consiguió.

Logró que fuese descubierto por las autoridades.

Aunque algo no le cuadraba. ¿Asesinato? ¿Solo eso? ¿Qué pasó con todos los cargos que deberían adjudicarle?

Fue escoltado hasta una patrulla blindada. Esposado en manos y tobillos. Y rodeado de oficiales evidentemente armados.

No estaba sorprendido. No realmente. Siempre supo que no importaba cuan meticuloso y calculador fuese respecto a sus acciones, estaría a un paso de ser descubierto. ¿Preocupado? En absoluto.

En ese momento lo único que sentía era la urgente necesidad de estar frente a frente con Akiyama. Torturarlo lentamente, que la sangre fuese drenada de su desagradable persona manchando todo a su alrededor, que el suplicio fuese tan insoportable que se viera obligado a rogarle con lágrimas en su rostro.

No tendría piedad alguna. Después de todo. Nunca sintió piedad por nadie.

Y sobre todo, ese hombre tendría la horrible experiencia de que sus enseñanzas, mejoradas y con la marca de El Jefe, se vuelvan en su contra. Él era alguien con poder incalculable. Pero su defensa cuerpo a cuerpo era deficiente, pues siempre contaba con 10 hombres cuidándole las espaldas, solo una insignificante arma que raramente usaba cuando se veía acorralado sin ninguna persona a la cual utilizar para protegerse a sí mismo.

* * *

 _Yamato Ishida: Antecedentes_

 _A los ocho años su vida dio un drástico cambio. Fue secuestrado junto con su hermano menor. Pasaron dos meses siendo torturados física y psicológicamente por sus represores, y ante un síntoma, consecuencia del daño psicológico, el menor reaccionó violentamente ante ellos, por lo que recibió dos disparos certeros en la cabeza que lamentablemente dieron fin a su corta vida._

 _Finalmente, el hijo mayor fue rescatado, pero su personalidad tranquila sufrió evidentes cambios antes las torturas recibidas y la pérdida de su hermano menor. Se volvió agresivo e indisciplinado, actitudes que fueron controladas pasivamente por sus padres._

 _A los diez años, desgraciadamente presenció la muerte de su madre quien debido a fuertes daños internos que presentaba ante las constantes golpizas de parte un delincuente que la atacó al salir por las compras de la despensa._

 _Quedó a cuidado de su padre al que comenzó odiar ya que nunca creyó la historia respecto al fallecimiento de su mamá._

 _Aquellas conductas que fueron apagadas crecieron poco a poco, y a los once años asesinó a su padre pues aseguró que fue el quien le arrebató a su progenitora mientras se encontraba en estado de ebriedad._

 _Fue trasladado al reformatorio de Hikarigaoka, donde apenas pasó meses, posteriormente escapó, y luego de ser encontrado en medio de una pelea callejera, se trasladó a otro reformatorio en Osaka._

 _Permaneció ahí, envuelto en pleitos, vandalismo y malas conductas, hasta que a los diecisiete años su actividad desapareció, y se le halló cuestionablemente establecido como estudiante universitario, con una vida nueva e intachable._

 _Ocho años después se le encuentra culpable de asesinato en primer grado con arma blanca. La víctima, Choi Minho, un coreano establecido en Japón con quien el acusado mantenía una relación tensa vinculada con años anteriores._

 _Veredicto: CULPABLE._

— La corte de justicia de Tokio sentencia a Yamato Ishida a siete años de prisión, los cuales pasará en la prisión de máxima seguridad de Odaiba. Se levanta la sesión.

* * *

 **Luego de un buen tiempo considerándolo, pensé ¿Por qué no? no pierdo nada siguiéndola la historia a este mimato que aún no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, pero, tiempo al tiempo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pues… ha sido una larga espera. No solo para ustedes, créanme.**

 **Tengo claro que quiero terminar este fic, y por ello no quiero escribir algo sin sentido. Ya me he mentalizado que no importa si termina por ser muy largo o corto, quiero darle un desarrollo como Dios manda.**

 **Así que… espero les guste el capítulo y perdón por la tardanza.**

* * *

 _Avanzaba a través de aquella estación subterránea, pisando charcos de agua sucia que se formaban a su alrededor debido a las filtraciones de agua causadas por el aguacero que caía afuera sin piedad._

 _Todo su cuerpo estaba empapado. El agua que destilaban sus ropas también creaba charcos._

 _Constantemente se quitaba mechones de cabello húmedo de su rostro, pero este estaba tan mojado todavía que seguía cayendo, renuente a quedar detrás de sus orejas._

 _Realmente era estúpido estar en un lugar así a esas horas de la noche, sobre todo estando completamente sola, sin embargo, Yamato había sido liberado de prisión y cuando volvía de casa de Sora, por la ventana del autobús divisó la camioneta negra que pertenecía al rubio._

 _Sabía que él estaba ahí._

 _Probablemente se escondió ahí al notar que lo seguían y quiso despistar su rastro dejando atrás el vehículo._

 _No porque estuviese libre significaba que aquel hombre había desistido de su idea de asesinarlo._

— _Yamato… ¿Dónde estás?_ — _Dijo en un susurro que causó que saliera vaho de su boca por el frío que hacía_ — _Yam…_

— _Tachikawa. ¿Qué demonios haces en este lugar?_ — _Aquella voz retumbó en el vacío lugar, haciendo que diese un salto y de inmediato se girara para encarar al dueño de la voz._

— _Estás bien_ — _Avanzó hacia el rubio ignorando la pregunta_ — _Pensé que te estaban siguiendo._

— _Ah, claro. ¿Y viniste tú a ayudarme?_ — _Inquirió con, lo que la sorprendió, era una sonrisa_ — _Pienso que terminaría ayudándote a ti._

— _Muy gracioso, Ishida_ — _Contestó frunciendo el ceño. Aunque tuviese razón_ — _Pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _El muchacho dio un paso más cerca de ella, y pudo notar que su ropa estaba salpicada con manchas escarlata, también su rostro y manos_ — _Tuve que hacer algo aquí. Realmente… si hubiese sabido que de alguna manera… terminarías llegando a este lugar… habría hecho todo lo posible porque no me vieses así. Sé que odias todo esto…_

— _V-volviste a matar_ — _Afirmó con un nudo en la garganta_ — _¿Por qué…?_

— _Ven conmigo._

 _No quería. En serio que no. No obstante, algo ajeno a ella hizo que de todas maneras lo siguiera._

 _Yamato la guio por la estación, de parada en parada hasta llegar a la zona de rieles. Incluso sin asomarse, a lo lejos pudo distinguir a dos personas, al menos sus pies._

— _Yamato…_ — _Insegura lo miró a los ojos, solo que aquellos zafiros continuaban mirando hacia los rieles._

— _Ve, Mimi. Debes verlo_ — _Aseveró con inexpresividad._

 _Nuevamente retiró mechones de cabello que le obstruían la visión y caminó sintiendo más frío del que ya de por si su ropa mojada le proporcionaba. El olor a sangre llegó a sus fosas nasales. Saltó hacia los rieles abandonados y caminó hacia el túnel, donde yacían los cuerpos que vio momentos atrás._

 _Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras un grito ahogado moría en su garganta. Debido a la impresión retrocedió irregularmente y cayó de bruces._

 _Taichi yacía desplomado en la grava con dos disparos en la frente, sus ojos abiertos observándola de manera directa. El rostro bañado en sangre. Y a su lado… Sora tenía un disparo en su estómago y una fina sonrisa delineada en su cuello que manchaba toda su ropa._

 _Ambos con una palidez espeluznante._

— _¿Q-qué significa esto…?_ — _Las lágrimas ya caían por sus mejillas ya húmedas. El horror pintado en sus facciones_ — _¡Yamato habla! ¿Qué es esto? ¡¿Por qué mis amigos están muertos?! ¿Por qué los asesinaron?_

— _Te dije que tuve que hacerlo_ — _La indiferencia con la que le contestó hizo lo mirara. Él sujetaba un revolver en su mano derecha y una cuchilla en la izquierda._

— _¿De qué hablas?_ — _Lloriqueo asustada. Por las armas, por la expresión turbia del oji azul, por los cadáveres de sus amigos detrás suyo_ — _¡Son tus amigos también!_

— _¿Amigos?_ — _Y esa nueva sonrisa fue torcida, cruel e irónica_ — _Yo nunca he tenido amigos, niña. Solo personas que me funcionan como tapadera. ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que tuve que contenerme para no darles un plomazo a la primera?_

 _Su voz desapareció. Lo único de lo que era consciente era del peligro en el que estaba._

— _¿A dónde vas? ¿No piensas escuchar a tu protector? No tienes escapatoria, Tachikawa._

— _¡Déjame! ¡Yo nunca te he hecho nada y ellos tampoco!_

 _Intentó correr, pero nada más avanzó unos cuantos metros y un disparo la detuvo solo para ver con horror una herida sangrante en su pantorrilla._

— _Ven aquí. Si tanto te duele que esos estorbos ya no estén, haré que te reúnas con ellos. Así me quito de encima al más grande problema que me jode la vida_ — _Otro disparo a la pantorrilla ilesa y cayó al suelo, incapaz de moverse. Yamato se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella y con la hoja de la cuchilla delineo sus labios_ — _Es una pena que no pudimos divertirnos antes, pero eres demasiado insoportable. Ahora… ¿Qué te hago primero?_

— _Ya basta… ¡YA BASTA!_ — _Se removió con toda su fuerza, pero era imposible, jamás podría ganarle en fuerza._

— _No más, Mimi._

— _Mimi…_

— ¡DEJAME IR! ¡DEJAME POR DIOS! — Gritó horrorizada al sentir unas manos a su alrededor.

— ¡Mimi!

Un abrazo.

La estaban abrazando.

— T-Takuya… — Abrió sus ojos, percatándose del ardor en su garganta, de su rostro empapado en llanto y de la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas.

— Joder, al fin despiertas. Creo que tus gritos despertaron a media ciudad. No sería raro que piensen que te estaban matando aquí dentro.

— ¿Desde cuándo…?

— Llevas así como desde hace cinco minutos. Hice todo porque despertaras pero fue inútil. Estabas fuera de control, incluso me tiraste de la cama y me golpeaste en el rostro dos veces.

— Yo… yo lo siento — Lo abrazó más fuerte. Nunca en su vida había experimentado un sueño, más bien pesadilla, tan real, aun sentía el peso del cuerpo de Yamato sobre ella. Sin dejarle escape de la muerte en sus manos — No puedo seguir así, Takuya.

El castaño la miró con seriedad, pero no dijo nada. ¿Qué podría decirle? Con disculparse por toda la mierda en la que la involucraron no lograría nada. Eso no la mantendría a salvo, mucho menos en paz.

— ¿Qué soñaste?

— Prefiero no hablar de eso. Por favor... quiero olvidarme de eso, Takuya.

Él no pudo rehusarse, no cuando el miedo era evidente en los ojos rojizos de la castaña, no cuando podía sentir el pequeño cuerpo de ella temblando entre sus brazos.

* * *

Yamato tomó asiento en aquella gris y deprimente oficina. Libre de cualquier tipo de decoración, ninguna foto familiar, detalle que consideró inteligente puesto que cualquier enemigo que tuviese la persona a la cual le pertenecía dicha oficina podría usar a esos seres queridos en su contra.

Él bien que lo sabía. Puesto que era algo que Akiyama disfrutaba hacer. Era algo que funcionaba como plan estrella para ver realmente acabados a sus enemigos.

A sus espaldas escuchó varias voces, pero realmente no le importó mucho. Tan solo esperaba que toda esa mierda terminase y así poder volver a su celda.

Una mujer, de cabellos oscuros y ojos verdes ingresó al recinto. Vestida rigurosamente de negro y azul, y con una mirada que podría intimidar a cualquiera fuera de esa prisión y quizás también a los guardias, pero suponía, que aquel sentir era causado más que todo por su posición y no por su venenosa mirada.

— Volviste a causar problemas en mi prisión.

— ¿Tu prisión? — Repitió permitiéndose reir abiertamente. Evidentemente entretenido — La única razón por la que dices eso es por estar de alguna manera, relacionada con ese bastardo, imagino que tiene a tus queridos hijos en la mira en caso de que cometas alguna estupidez.

— No te atrevas a mencionar a mis hijos con esa maldita y sucia boca tuya, Ishida — Siseó con ira contenida.

— Como sea, eso no me interesa. A lo que voy, es a que, tu solo sigues con vida aquí dentro debido a él, eres una perra bastarda que nadie soporta, por eso es que estás aquí la mayoría del tiempo… encerrada. Sabes que en cualquier descuido, cualquier de los reos aprovechará para matarte.

La expresión tranquila que intentaba inútilmente de ocultar su alarma ante las palabras de él dijo lo satisficieron.

Esa mujer podía tener todo el poder que le viniera en gana. Lo aceptaba. Pero eso no lo amedrentaría, por mucho que lo jodió en su pasado, por mucho que quisiera matarla en ese mismo momento, ser testigo y causante de los últimos agonizantes momentos de esa desagradable existencia, debía salir de ese maldito lugar.

— Escucha bien, Ishida. Un problema más y te darás cuenta de lo que soy capaz de hacer si en verdad me molesto — Dictó Keira Tanaka.

No apartó su mirada mientras se levanta de la silla que enfrentaba a la peli negra — Para usted también… directora. No haga que recurra a las mismas acciones de Akiyama. Recuerde que él la tiene bajo su control, yo no, pero si insiste en joderme la estadía en este infierno, la haré pagarlo con creces. Le conviene mantenerse al margen de lo que sea que yo haga aquí adentro.

En el momento en el que abrió la puerta, supo que tendría en frente a varios guardias, evidentemente desconfiando de él y creyendo que podía haberle hecho alguna a la directora de la prisión. No les dirigió ni una mirada y continua su camino en dirección a su celda.

Únicamente llevaba cinco meses preso, pero ese tiempo fue suficiente para controlar todo lo que acontecía en ese lugar. Todo el mundo conocía sus antecedentes criminales, al menos gran parte de ellos, sabían de lo que era capaz y aquellos que no, lo comprobaron en varias ocasiones en sus intentos de osadía contra él.

¿Realmente creyeron que por tener más tiempo encerrados, lo amedrentarían?

En absoluto.

Por eso se había metido en algunos problemas, inclusive si no tuviese nada que ver, los imbéciles de los guardias, debido a su historial, creían que los asesinatos internos fueron cometidos por él. Por favor, en un lugar así no hay manera de descartar tan fácilmente a un asesino respecto a otros.

Un mes. Dos meses.

Cinco compañeros de celda, y finalmente poseía una celda exclusivamente para él pues habían decidido que, a pesar de ser reos, era importante la seguridad dentro y el darle su propio espacio garantizaría menos muertes.

Abrió y cerró la pesada puerta. Esa celda no podría considerar como tal, no del todo puesto que de ser una ordinaria, el espacio solo sería delimitado por rejas, sin embargo, esa era aislada por una puerta de hierro que podía ser cerrada desde el interior.

Se sentó sobre la cama cubierta solo por una simple sabana gris y se revolvió el cabello con fastidio.

Cada día que pasaba odiaba más ese infierno. No soportaba la idea de estar encerrado, mucho menos el saber que tal hecho hacía sentir como un ganador al maldito de Ryo Akiyama. Ya habían sido más de 6 intentos de asesinarlo, y solo se habían detenido cuando se dieron por enterados de cómo fue que mató al último pendejo que atentó contra él.

Y sus visitas.

Sus visitan se resumían a la necia de Yuri y a Takuya.

Respecto a Tachikawa, él no quería saber nada de ella. Confiaba en que Takuya cumpliera con su tarea y la mantuviese al margen de todo eso.

Quizás no la trató mucho cuando él vivió ese intento de vida universitaria, pero sabía lo suficiente de ella como para imaginarse los berrinches que hizo para saber cómo, por qué, dónde y cuándo fue procesado. Y las insistencias por saber inclusive la prisión donde estaba.

Tenía ya suficiente en qué pensar como para sumar a sus dolores de cabeza el recuerdo de Mimi Tachikawa.

* * *

— Has estado callada durante todo el día, me siento como una madre preocupada — La voz de Takuya llegó a sus oídos en un tono tranquilo y libre de reproche, ella apartó la mirada de la ventana en cuyo taburete había pasado sentada gran parte del día, el moreno estaba recostado en el sofá leyendo un libro como si nada de importancia ocurriese a su alrededor.

— No es nada, estoy cansada porque tuve mala noche, y tú, ¿Qué estás leyendo?

— ¿Por qué luces tan sorprendida? ¿Me crees un analfabeto? — Cuestionó indignado mientras dejaba el libro sobre una mesita junto al sofá.

— No necesariamente un analfabeto, pero… no me culpes por sorprenderme.

— La realidad es que yo leo mucho. ¿De dónde crees que me inspiro para tener nuevas formas de asesinar?

— No vuelvo a preguntarte absolutamente nada, Kambara — Sentenció con frialdad — Siempre lo echas todo a perder con ese humor macabro que te cargas — Mimi le lanzó una almohada para luego levantarse y caminar hacia la cocina — ¿Hacía falta ese estúpido chiste del demonio, ah?

El moreno la siguió, sintiéndose en verdad arrepentido. La había cagado de nuevo — Lo siento. Solo quería hacerte sentir mejor. Te he visto deprimida, y no hablo solo de hoy. No soy bueno con las palabras y lo sabes bien, Mimi.

— Yo no estoy deprimida — Se quejó poniendo los ojos en blanco — Solo… preocupada. Dios… ¿Por qué demonios estoy preocupada…?

— No deberías mencionar a Dios si luego vas a hablar de demonios y… ok, ok. ¿Por qué habrías de estar preocupada? Han pasado semanas sin ningún contratiempo. Eso debería alegrarte.

Cerró los ojos, frustrada. Sintió pasar a Takuya por su costado, seguramente yendo hacia la refrigeradora.

Lo que más odiaba de esa angustia en su pecho, era la persona que la provocaba.

¿Cómo era posible que sintiese, de alguna forma, que él no merecía estar en la cárcel? Era un asesino, por no mencionar alguna de las muchas otras cosas ilegales que debió haber hecho. La cárcel era el lugar donde justamente debían estar todos los criminales. Sin embargo… ella de estúpida se preocupaba por Yamato Ishida. No solo estaba preso, sino que hasta para ella era evidente que, tomando en cuenta ese ambiente en el que el rubio se desenvolvía, él podría tener más de un enemigo esperándolo ahí dentro.

Los primeros días habían sido incomodos. De alguna forma se habituó a sentir la presencia de Yamato al su alrededor, incluso aunque no estuviese presente, ahora un vacío se instalaba aunque siempre hubiese estado ahí. También, cuando sus amigos preguntaban por el rubio, incluso si no fuese una pregunta directamente para ella, era casi imposible disimular el nerviosismo que la mortificaba al pensar en la posibilidad de decir algo imprudente. No obstante, quién parecía más extrañada por la notablemente extensa ausencia del rubio era Sora, por otro lado, Taichi dejó de preguntar por él, es más, no recordaba algún momento en el que el castaño haya cuestionado esa desaparición, él tan solo parecía recordarlo e interesarse por ello cuando su amiga pelirroja intervenía.

En verdad había insistido, quizás demasiado, a Takuya para que la llevase a ver a Yamato, aunque sea solo una vez, pero el muy obstinado se limitaba a decirle repetidas frases que intercalaba entre "Yamato no se dejará asesinar tan fácilmente" o "Joder, él sigue vivo, no te angusties, mujer" o solo no le respondía.

¿Qué clase de respuestas "tranquilizadoras" eran esas?

— ¿Mimi?

Ella sacudió la cabeza e hizo un ademán para que Takuya supiese que lo estaba escuchando.

— Olvidé decirte que te llegó un paquete temprano en la mañana, antes de que despertaras.

— ¿Por qué me lo dices hasta ahora? — Dijo arqueando una ceja.

— Tú eres la que se ha quejado de que tuvo una mala noche. Comprobé el remitente y toda esa carajada, lo envió tu madre.

— Ah, déjalo por ahí. Lo veré cuando tenga tiempo, o mejor cuando tenga voluntad de saber algo de mi madre — Contestó desganada.

— ¿Por qué parece que la odias?

— No la odio, pero ella y yo tenemos una filosofía diferente acerca de cómo vivir la vida. En fin… hablemos de otro tema.

— ¿Cuál?

— Llévame a ver a Ishida.

Takuya se llevó una mano a su cabello y lo revolvió con brusquedad, suspiró y se dejó caer sobre la silla que tenía detrás — Ya hemos hablado de esto, Mimi.

— No me hables como si fuese una niña.

— Insistes en este tema como si fueras una.

— Takuya… no te estoy pidiendo que me lleves semanalmente a verlo. Solo… quiero comprobar algo.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿El qué? — Preguntó cruzándose de brazos. Él lucía frustrado con todo eso.

— Tiene… tiene que ver con mi pesadilla. Además… además…

— ¿Además…?

— Dios. ¿Me vas a llevar a verlo sí o no?

— Hoy te traes un humor peor que el de Yamato.

— Si no quieres que también haga lo que Yamato, llévame a verlo y deja de tratar de cambiar de tema, Takuya.

Ambos castaños pasaron un buen rato en silencio, presionándose el uno al otro con la mirada. El muchacho de ojos ámbar escudriñó el rostro contrario y notó las manchas purpuras debajo de los ojos de Mimi, también su palidez, y lo delgada que se había vuelto. La pobre se estaba deteriorando con toda esa maldita situación, y aunque tenía un mal presentimiento sobre cómo acabaría todo eso, no lo quedó de otra más que suspirar.

— Si Yamato me asesina, tendrás que pagarme un funeral realmente costoso.

* * *

La fachada de ese lugar era inmensa. Rodeada por un muro de granito de aproximadamente diez metros de alto. El solo imaginarse a algún reo intentando fugarse por ahí le provocaba escalofríos puesto que lo único que lo esperaba abajo no era la libertad, sino una horrible muerte en la que probablemente su cráneo se despedazaría.

El solo pensar eso hizo que se sintiera enferma.

La castaña esperó a que Takuya terminase la conversación telefónica que mantenía con Koji, por lo que había escuchado, su acompañante organizó un tipo de guardia en los cuadrantes cercanos a la prisión en caso de alguna emboscada en su contra.

Reprimió un suspiro de fastidio.

Como si ya no tuviese suficiente presión psicológica al estar por ingresar a un lugar como ese repleto de hombres peligrosos y perversos.

En verdad estaba enloqueciendo, porque nadie en su sano juicio iría ahí de no ser por una razón de mucho peso.

— Ya está. Cuando entremos, no te alejes de mí bajo ninguna circunstancia. ¿Me oíste? — Le dijo el moreno una vez estuvo a su lado, con sus brazos rozándose.

— Me estás asustando.

— No es mi intención. Solo quiero que seas precavida. No estamos entrando precisamente a un parque de atracciones. Déjame recordarte que a los reos no solo los visitan sus abuelas y madres para traerles bufandas tejidas a mano para el invierno.

Ese comentario le causó de gracia, no obstante, su nerviosismo pudo más así que se aferró a la chaqueta de Takuya.

Dentro todo era peor de lo que percibió afuera. Un aire frío la hizo estremecerse mientras se dirigían hacia la ventanilla en la que debían informarle a los guardias encargados de a quién venían a visitar para que así les permitieran la entrada a la sala de reuniones justo luego de comprobar sus pertenencias en caso de traer objetos sospechosos.

Esperaron unos momentos y la puerta por donde iban a entrar a la sala se abrió. Por ella salió una mujer de no más de 23 años, de bonito cabello castaño, piel pálida, y ojos oscuros. Llevaba un pantalón que le pareció excesivamente ajustado a Mimi y una blusa sin tirantes color verde.

Esa mujer le dedicó una sonrisa despectiva, sabrá dios por qué, y siguió su camino hacia la salida al mismo tiempo en que se arreglaba la desordenaba blusa.

Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que su lápiz labial estaba corrido de donde debería estar.

 _¿Qué pasa con esa mujer?_

— Lo que faltaba… — Murmuró Takuya con cansancio.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— De nada. Vamos, Yamato nos debe estar esperando — Contestó tomándola del brazo para que entraran. Pudieron divisar a Yamato casi al instante, sentado en la última fila, acomodándose la camisa blanca que llevaba; el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse llamó la atención del rubio y este levantó la mirada, encontrándose primero con Mimi, y luego con Takuya.

La muchacha notó de inmediato el oscurecimiento de los ojos azules de Yamato al ver a Takuya, y se adelantó hasta donde yacía sentado el rubio.

— No te atrevas a echarle la culpa a él, Ishida — Dijo con firmeza.

Él despegó la mirada del castaño y la posó en ella — ¿Puedo saber qué mierda haces aquí, Tachikawa?

— ¿No es evidente? — Ignoró el pánico que corrió por su cuerpo al verlo a los ojos, recordar esos mismos ojos de su más reciente pesadilla. La sensación de su cuerpo sobre el propio, aprisionándola para poder asesinarla sin problemas — Al menos quería confirmar con mis propios ojos que sigues con vida.

— Es adorable el que hayas creído que moriría así nada más — Contestó seriamente — Ahora, si no tienes nada más que decir. Vete.

— Acabo de llegar.

— Veo que cuando te dije que no te involucraras si algo pasaba, no me escuchaste bien. ¿Tienes idea de los problemas que me traerás si alguien te ve aquí? No son estúpidos, atarán cabos rápidamente. No necesito que vengas aquí. Te prohíbo que vuelvas a poner un pie aquí. Y espero eso te quede claro a ti también, Takuya. Ya te lo había dicho, que no quería verla.

Él seguía siendo igual que siempre. Desconsiderado. Frío. Distante.

¿Era necesario ser tan cruel?

No. pero así era su naturaleza. Yamato no tenía sentimientos. De lo contrario, no se habría metido en todo ese infierno durante tanto tiempo. Él estaba tan lleno de rencor como sus manos estaban manchadas con sangre.

— Sal un momento, Kambara. Déjame a solas, dentro de lo que se puede con ella.

— Yamato…

— Fuera.

Esa voz. Así exactamente fue con la que le habló en su pesadilla.

Él se acomodó en su lugar, se acercó sobre la mesa hacia ella, y un ruido a su costado fue perfectamente percibido por ambos.

Por medio de su visión periférica, Mimi vio a otro reo, interesado en ellos, sobre todo en su persona, una escalofriante sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios secos al verla, y solo pudo desconectar su conciencia respecto a ese hecho cuando un leve gruñido provocó que se volteara. Yamato se reincorporó, rodeo la mesa que los separaba y la levantó con brusquedad para luego sentarla sobre la misma mesa y estampar sus labios contra los propios.

Sintió la gran mano del oji azul rodear fuertemente su cintura y con la otra sujetar su rostro.

Toda lógica se desconectó en su sistema nervioso. Todas sus conexiones neuronales fallaron. La sangre dejó de fluir en sus venas y arterias, hasta el momento en el que, con una minúscula distancia puesta entre sus labios, Yamato le susurró unas palabras que hicieron que automáticamente le rodeara con sus brazos el cuello y lo devolviese el beso con igual intensidad

* * *

 **Nos leemos la próxima.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A los que creyeron que abandoné este fic por serle fiel a mi religión… pues no. No pensé en abandonar el fic, pero mi problema recae en que soy una universitaria sometida que decidió cambiar de carrera y que todos estos meses de ausencia se debe a que ahora sí que no tengo vida que no sea dedicada a trabajos y exámenes.**

 **Perdón por dejarlos esperando por tanto tiempo, voy hacer todo lo posible por actualizar más seguido.**

* * *

Mimi salió de la sala de visitas con el corazón latiendo tan fuerte que podía escucharlo como si tuviera un amplificador.

Si cerraba los ojos fácilmente podía visualizar la sucia y oscura mirada de aquel hombre, y también recordar perfectamente su risa carente de gracia.

Sin embargo, aquello que más causaba el temblor que se extendía por sus extremidades era el recuerdo de los labios de Yamato Ishida sobre los suyos.

Cuando encontró a Takuya cerca de la puerta de salida él estaba hablando con la chica con la que se encontraron al llegar. Notó de inmediato que el castaño se quejaba de algo que hacía a su acompañante poner los ojos en blanco.

Takuya había actuado como si no la conociera. ¿Por qué parecía todo lo contrario?

Suspiró y bajo su mirada a sus manos temblorosas. No quería preocuparlo sin razón, por lo que tuvo que encontrar voluntad de donde no la tenía y apretar los puños para detener el movimiento involuntario.

Lo llamó en voz baja, pero ellos pudieron escucharla ya que la antesala a excepción de ellos tres se encontraba vacía.

— ¿Todo en orden? — Le preguntó él casi de inmediato — ¿Por qué estás tan pálida?

— Bueno, supongo que al final sí lograste asustarme de venir. Yamato… él…— Carraspeo para quitar ese molesto nudo que se formó en su garganta — Quiere hablar contigo. Yo esperaré aquí.

— ¿Segura? Sé bien que no le hará gracia que no vaya de inmediato, pero puedo llevarte a casa y luego regresar – Takuya con toda su discreción miró de reojo a la chica de verde atrás de él — No quiero que pases un mal rato.

 _Bueno, creo que ya es un poco tarde para eso…_

— No te preocupes. Él me quiere fuera de aquí lo más pronto posible — Admitió haciendo una mueca — Así que será rápido con lo que sea que quiera decirte.

Se sintió realmente expuesta ante la escrutadora y seria mirada de Takuya. Él parecía estar teniendo un debate mental sobre cada una de sus palabras que incluso ella sabía que no concordaban con su voz apagada.

— ¿No piensas ir de una vez? — Mimi esta vez vio de frente a la otra chica y esta la ignoro mientras sonreía. Era evidente que le causaba cierta satisfacción ser el centro de atención incluso solo estando ellos tres — Ya la niña te dijo que va a estar bien, Kambara.

Los reflejos de Takuya fueron increíblemente veloces. Fue cuestión de un segundo y ya estaba sujetándola del brazo — Hazme un favor y lárgate de una puta vez, Yuri. Yo no tengo por qué aguantarte.

La tal Yuri hizo una mueca de dolor y se soltó — Siempre eres tan grosero. No sé cómo Yamato puede confiar en ti.

— Sigues con vida — Le recordó con acidez — Y en parte es gracias a mí. Ahora vete. Ya le jodiste el día a Yamato, no lo hagas también con el mío.

— ¿En serio? — Dijo ella sonriendo de lado — Yo diría que todo lo _contrario_ — Y los ojos oscuros de ella estuvieron fijos en los de Mimi al momento de decir.

Mimi arqueo una ceja y quiso reírse. ¿A qué clase de tontería jugaba esa mujer?

— Hablo en serio — Takuya miró por última vez a Mimi y caminó hacia la puerta que daba a la sala de visitas.

— ¿Y tú quién eres? ¿La mula de alguien? — Yuri caminó alrededor de la oji miel observándola como si fuera una especia en exhibición.

— ¿Disculpa? — Respondió extrañada, y un tanto ofendida por la insinuación de que transportaba droga — Según escuché no te quieren aquí, ¿Por qué no haces caso y te vas?

Aquella sonrisa de suficiencia desapareció — No te conviene hablarme así, niña. Pensándolo bien… No es necesario que me digas quién eres, puedo averiguarlo por mis propios medios.

— Haz lo que quieras.

— Pobre… esa mirada me recuerda tanto a un pequeño venado a punto de ser asesinado por un cazador. Tú eres la que no debería estar aquí.

— Supongo que debes pensar eso de cualquiera que no venga a acostarse con un prisionero, ¿O me equivoco?

Las bonitas facciones de Yuri se tensaron, ella se acercó y la sujetó del cabello con fuerza — Escúchame muy bien. ¿Sabes quién es Ryo Akiyama, cierto?

¿Cómo podría no saber quién es? Tal vez nunca lo ha visto en persona, pero ha oído lo suficiente como para no quererlo ver jamás, ese hombre ese el personaje sin rostro de aquellas pesadillas que no son protagonizadas por un perverso y ensangrentado Yamato.

— Lo sabes — Respondió Yuri por ella — Al menos sabes lo que ha hecho y de qué es capaz. Pues… él es mi hermano mayor. No creo que quieras hacerlo enojar. Así que pórtate bien y mantente fuera de mi camino.

Debido a la impresión no fue capaz de responder ante aquello. Yuri le dio una palmada en su mejilla derecha y le sonrió, seguidamente se dio la vuelta y abandonó la antesala.

Mimi se llevó una mano a sus labios y se permitió tomar una gran bocanada de aire. Retrocedió hasta apoyar su espalda contra la pared.

¿Esa mujer es hermana de Ryo Akiyama? ¿Por qué Takuya la conocía? Si Akiyama quería asesinar a Yamato y a todo aquel que estuviera de su lado, incluyendo a Takuya… ¿Por qué rayos ella estaba aquí?

Siendo la hermana de un enemigo peligroso…

 _Dios santo. ¿En qué clase de pesadilla me he metido…?_

* * *

— ¿A dónde carajos pensabas ir tú sola?

Mimi escuchó la puerta principal siendo cerrada con mucha fuerza y rodó los ojos ante la paranoia de Takuya. En ese momento ella no estaba de humor para recibir quejas respecto a su desconsideración hacia su niñero. ¿No le había quedado claro cuando durante el viaje de regreso de la prisión ella no dijo ni una sola palabra?

— No quiero hablar, Takuya. Déjame en paz. ¿No tienes algo que hacer que no sea estar en mi casa? — Respondió quitándose su suéter negro y dejándolo sobre el respaldar de una silla.

Él la miró con la boca abierta y luego rio — Ok. Yo… definitivamente no te entiendo — Declaró alzando sus brazos y luego dejándolos caer a sus costados — Fuiste a la jodida prisión, ¿No? deberías estar satisfecha porque conseguiste que te llevara y seguramente aclaraste la duda relacionada con tus pesadillas y Yamato, y toda esa mierda.

— Sí, claro. Resolví mis dudas, Takuya. Gracias. ¿Ya puedo irme a mi habitación o también me vas a acompañar? — Preguntó con las manos apoyadas en su cintura.

Si seguía hablando con el moreno terminaría por explotar. Lo que quería era estar sola para pensar mejor las cosas y reflexionar sobre lo mierda que se ha vuelto su vida.

— Bien. Enciérrate si eso es lo que quieres. No debería ni preocuparme por ti. Esa no es mi obligación, mientras sigas con vida yo cumplo mi parte.

Mimi no lo soportó más. Se encogió en el suelo y aferró las manos a su cabello a la vez que lo desordenaba con desesperación. Se quedó ahí, incomoda, frustrada y asustada.

— ¿Por qué conoces a esa mujer? — Preguntó en voz baja.

Takuya apenas pudo oírla debido a que el rostro de ella estaba oculto por su cabello. Él parpadeo y supo que el enojo de Mimi era verdadero y no solo una rabieta.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— Hablo de Yuri Akiyama — Contestó levantando la cabeza para verlo a los ojos – Ella es la hermana menor del hombre que quiere asesinar a Yamato y a todos aquellos que se relacionen con él, incluyéndote. Así que no me explico qué hace ella visitando a Yamato, porque sí, Takuya, no soy estúpida y sé que estuvo revolcándose con él aun estando en esa sala, pude deducirlo perfectamente.

Lo vio maldecir varias veces, tiró de su cabello e incluso pateo una silla cercana. Luego respiro hondo y volvió a revolverse el cabello — ¿Qué te dijo ella?

— No mucho. Solo me amenazó porque dije algo que no le gustó. Pero eso no me importa ahora. Respóndeme, Takuya. ¿Cómo es posible que esa mujer visite a Yamato? ¿Nadie considera que pueda estarle dando información a su hermano?

— Ella no haría eso jamás — Dijo casi automáticamente — No si sabe lo que le conviene.

— Muy bien — Mimi se levantó del todo y fue a sentarse en el sofá – Explícame de qué forma le conviene no traficar información que pueda perjudicarlos a todos ustedes.

— Mimi…

— Merezco saber la verdad si ya estoy involucrada.

— Tú no estás…

— Lo estoy, y lo sé muy bien. Por favor, dime la verdad. Siento que me voy volver loca si al menos no comprendo en qué estoy metida.

 _Maldita sea la hora en la que la cagaste tan en grande, Yamato…_

— No puedo contarte con lujo de detalles porque no los conozco — Accedió con resignación — Puede que conozca a Yamato desde hace unos años, pero no precisamente hemos tenido tiempo para compartir todas nuestras experiencias de vida.

— Está bien.

— En realidad Yuri se apellida Matsuki. Yamato la conoció a ella y a su otro hermano en el último reformatorio en el que estuvo cuando era adolescente. Ambos tuvieron una especie de aventura. Ella se enamoró estúpidamente de él, pero él no. Su relación fue más que todo coger en todas partes y todo lo demás que puedas imaginarte. Cuando cumplieron la mayoría de edad desaparecieron de la vida del otro y luego Yuri quedó encantada cuando supo que el amor de su miserable vida trabajaba para su hermano. La cosa es que esa mujer está desquiciada por Yamato y no le importa nada más que él, incluso no le importa que él no la ame. Hace todo lo que le pida, aunque signifique arriesgarse para traerle información sobre Ryo. Es por eso por lo que la vimos hoy en la prisión, ya sea que hayan cogido o solo se hubieran besado, eso es pura calentura de Yamato y falsas ilusiones de Yuri.

— ¿Quién es el otro hermano?

— No conozco mucho sobre él. Solo sé que tiene problemas con Yamato, pero que eran cercanos cuando eran adolescentes. Ahora mismo no recuerdo su nombre, Yamato nunca lo menciona, y Yuri tampoco. Algo bastante turbio pasó entre esos tres, de esto estoy seguro.

Esa mujer estaba loca de amor por Yamato. Literalmente. Ponía en riesgo su seguridad solo por él.

— Y a Yamato no le importa lo que pueda pasar con ella — Susurró más para sí misma que para Takuya.

— También pide que la vigilemos a ella, pero no al grado que te vigilamos a ti. Ya te dije, lo que hay entre Yamato, Yuri y su hermano es bastante complicado. Él pide que vigilen a Yuri como un favor a su hermano.

¿Qué clase de deuda tendría Yamato con ese otro hombre como para proteger a una persona que solo usaba como informante y compañera sexual?

* * *

Yamato salió de la sala de visitas y fue directo a su celda privada.

Cuando giró en la siguiente esquina pudo divisar la celda y se detuvo.

La puerta estaba entreabierta. ¿Quién demonios había entrado y para qué? Nadie aparte de él podía entrar ahí. Ni siquiera los guardias. Ellos tenían un trato. Él se encargaba de reducir los asesinatos internos y ellos lo dejaban de joder con sus malditas inspecciones semanales.

Caminó los pocos metros que le quedaban para llegar y abrió esperando que alguien lo atacara tal y como ya había sucedido en varias ocasiones, pero solo encontró a un hombre de cabello castaño claro y ojos rojizos recostado cómodamente en su cama mientras jugaba con su cabello.

La expresión de Yamato no cambio cuando habló — Levántate y lárgate. No deberías estar fuera de su ratonera.

— Me privas de cualquier contacto humano y ahora me llamas rata — Se quejó frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Qué diablos quieres, Takato?

— Yuri vino a verte, ¿Cierto?

— ¿Vas a reclamarme que tu hermana viniera a verme a mí y no a ti? — Preguntó arqueando las cejas — Eres tú quien no quiere verla.

La mirada tranquila del castaño se oscureció. Takato se levantó de la cama para estar a la misma altura que el rubio — No quiero verla jodiéndose la vida por un bastardo como tú.

Yamato puso los ojos en blanco — Deberías superar eso ya, Matsuki.

— Es fácil para ti decirlo. Tú eres quien le arrebata la vida a personas importantes para quienes están a tu alrededor.

— Joder, sino viniste para algo importante entonces lárgate. Ya soporté a tu hermana como para tener que soportarte a ti también.

— Claro, yo entiendo — Contestó levantando las manos mientras sonreía de nuevo — Ver a mi hermana, a Takuya y a esa señorita que antes no habíamos visto por aquí debe ser agotador.

Él se dio la vuelta, nada en su expresión había cambiado. Tomó asiento sobre su cama y apoyó sus manos sobre la superficie para darte soporte — ¿Cómo diablos sabes eso? — Preguntó sin mostrar un atisbo de sorpresa al enterarse que alguien ahí adentro ya sabía sobre la existencia de Mimi Tachikawa.

— Uno de los reos lo comentó en el almuerzo — Dijo casualmente — Te vio revolcándote con ella luego de que mi hermana se fuera. ¿Tan necesitado estás? ¿En qué momento pudiste conocerla? Ah no, espera, no me digas. Seguro la conociste mientras jugabas al universitario. ¿Cómo le hiciste para pasar desapercibido tanto tiempo, Ishida?

Las venas en el cuello de Yamato comenzaron a resaltarse sobre su pálida piel. Miles de veces se había cuestionado por qué hasta el momento no se había desecho de la molestia que suponía Takato Matsuki, pero ese hombre era un elemento clave en su venganza con Ryo Akiyama.

Y nada tenía que ver con que fueran medios hermanos. A Akiyama no le importaba nadie a además de él y su dinero, eso lo supo muy bien cuando se enteró que por mucho tiempo abusó de Yuri tanto antes como durante su estadía en el reformatorio. Y Takato no era una excepción. Llegó a ser vendido a mujeres adineradas que gustaban de involucrarse con menores, incluso podría jurar que la virginidad de esos dos terminó a manos de un desconocido, o hasta del mismo Akiyama.

Sacudió la cabeza cuando miles de recuerdos llegaron a su mente de los infernales días en el reformatorio — Sé que sueles hacerte el idiota la mayoría del tiempo, pero dudo mucho que solo hayas venido a preguntar por tu hermana. ¿Qué quieres?

— Hablé con mi abogado. Al parecer están considerando reducir mi condena y concederme la libertad — A pesar de que aquella noticia pareciera ser buena, no lo era para ninguno pues los colores abandonaron sus rostros. Takato por el miedo, y Yamato por el desconcierto.

* * *

Después de varias semanas durmiendo tranquilamente con excepción de la reciente pesadilla con Yamato, era poco más de media noche y Mimi no podía conciliar el sueño.

Los sucesos del día anterior se reproducían continuamente en su cabeza. Cada uno de ellos con tal claridad que sentía que los vivía de nuevo.

Cuando por fin aceptó con resignación el insomnio, se sentó sobre el colchón y acomodó las almohadas para recostarse. La habitación estaba en penumbras pues la única iluminación provenía del alumbrado público de afuera. Esa noche no había luz de luna, tan solo una interminable tormenta que inició desde hace varias horas atrás y que no había perdido fuerza. La lluvia golpeaba la ventana gracias al viento que justamente azotaba en su dirección.

Mimi suspiró mientras veía las gotas deslizarse sobre el vidrio y en un movimiento involuntario llevó la mano a sus labios.

Yamato la había besado. Y ella al final terminó correspondiéndole.

Siempre tuvo presente que él era atractivo. Desde el momento en que lo vio cuando fueron presentados aquellos fríos ojos azules le llamaron mucho la atención pues su color asemejaba al cielo nocturno. Sin embargo, nunca consideró fijarse en él de forma sentimental, solo era un chico de buen ver y ya está. Ni siquiera pensó en cómo sería besarlo.

Y ahora, aquellas dudas que jamás tuvo fueron aclaradas. Sí, se besaron, pero detrás de aquel acto no existía una justificación que hiciera alusión a un "arrebato pasional", sino a un intento por despistar de la extraña relación que la unía a Yamato a aquel otro prisionero que los estuvo observando. Él la beso para hacerle creer a ese hombre que ella era una mujer cualquier con la que se acostaba y no alguien cuyos subordinados protegían. Las palabras que le fueron susurradas:

 _"Responde o te matarán"_

La explicación fue dicha con un tono ronco y acelerado que en otra situación le habría parecido provocador, pero simplemente era para tapar su tensa conversación bajo una cortina de pasión falsa.

Dios. Ella en serio necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre eso.

Sora estaba completamente descartada. No podía ir y decirle: "Hey, ¿Qué crees? Yamato y yo nos besamos mientras lo visitaba en la prisión. Esa es la razón de porque no lo has vuelto a ver"

Incluso si omitía la parte de la prisión y de que a quien besó fue a Yamato, tendría que inventar toda una historia para librarse de las miradas suspicaces de su amiga y las preguntas que intentaban hacerla decir la verdad.

Taichi. Más que descartado. Por muchísimas razones en las que no quería pensar demasiado. Además, últimamente él también había faltado a sus clases.

Takuya. Ni pensarlo. Sería muy incómodo.

Pensándolo bien. ¿Por qué diablos quería hablar al respecto? Se trataba de Yamato.

Narcotraficante, asesino, y prisionero.

− En serio estás perdiendo la cabeza, Mimi – Se dijo sorprendida ante la conclusión de por qué Yamato jamás podría interesarle. Antes había dicho cosas que ahora le parecían tontas para justificar el no querer fijarse en alguien.

* * *

 **Sé que fue un capítulo algo corto, pero prometo que el próximo será más extenso. Lo juro.**


End file.
